


As We Are Now

by FlaringDichotomies



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Weed(les) & Angst, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaringDichotomies/pseuds/FlaringDichotomies
Summary: “No point offering a magic solution to a pair of dudes that already won it all with their own sweat and blood, is there?"Just two things left on your bucket list- a long overdue kiss and watching the end of the world.Jointly influenced by the ending of Pokemon Diamond and Explorers of Time.





	As We Are Now

“I can't believe you never raised this little guy into a Beedrill.” You shook your head. Your unkempt hair flopped everywhere.

 

Your rival trainer offered you a rude gesture, finger first. “Weedle is perfect as fuckin is. Drink in the sight of his glorious, moe mandibles one last time. Besides, I discarded any scrap of interest I had in those dull, oversized pollinators after meeting Captor’s team.”

 

“Dull,” Weedle agreed.

 

At your rival’s comment, you sobered up. “This is it, then.”

 

Dirk nodded grimly.  “Yeah.”

 

“Hehe, we won't mind so much if we lose. Being dead and all that.”

 

“And the whole dimension will collapse on us if we win.” Dirk went quiet. “You should go with-”

 

“Nope! I'm not convincing you and you're not convincing me.”

 

“As I knew. The day I sway your stubborn ass, I'll have to give up reality as nothing more than a drug induced haze.” You chuckled and shoved Dirk, but there was still tension filling you, making your skin feel too tight.

 

A familiar voice called into your mind, “You ought not dawdle. The gate will close in a moment.” Rose stood a few dozen feet away, gazing up at the sun. Behind her, monsters with unblinking eyes flew in a ring; green light marking a hole in the world. If you looked from the corner of your eye, you swore they formed letters and words.

 

You and Dirk walked closer. Rose turned from the sun to the younger Strider. _“Don't you dare, David.”_

 

Dave didn't meet her eye. “Someone has to defeat it, or our new hidey hole is still on the dinner menu.”

 

In a fraction of a second, Dirk had Dave pinned, face crunching against the gravel. “That someone is not going to be my little brother.”

 

“Geroff!” Dave struggled but his hands were held fast behind his back, and his brother was out of kicking range. “Rose, help.”

 

Her answer echoed in your head. “You want me to assist you in seeking your own death, is that correct?”

 

“Fuck, just get him off of me. Rose, use psychic.”

 

The Xatu slowly shook her head. “I already confessed what I saw in the Light, child. As we are now, even a miracle would not be enough for us to defeat the Lord of Time.” Her mental voice fell to a whisper. “I need you.”

 

Dave stopped struggling. “Still having trouble with your nightmares, huh?”

 

Guilt took another bite of your heart. Your rival’s kind-hearted brother would never agree to letting you take a suicide mission. Fuck, _you_ wouldn’t have agreed if he didn't know Dirk so well. “Weedle, return.” Dirk stuffed the pokeball in Dave’s pocket along with his Mudbray.

 

“You wouldn’t mind assisting him through the gate?” Rose asked.

 

“Hey, Bro. Wait.” Dave started flailing again as he was picked up. Dirk carried him the rest of the way to the green construct.

 

“I appreciate it,” Rose thanked him. “This, and everything you have done for me. You as well, John. You’ve been a wonderful friend.”

 

“No.” Dave squirmed until he could see you. “Hey, man. Help me down. I’ll go. Fuck, we’re gonna walk through that gate together holding hands and skipping graceful as a couple of Snubbles. _Fuck.”_

 

“I’m so sorry, Dave.” You wrapped your arms around your rival, squishing Dave between you. “We can’t let Dirk go alone.”

 

The younger boy thrashed with renewed vigor. Unable to slip free, he bit Dirk’s arm. His mouth came away with blood. His brother still didn’t let go. “I’ll beg if I have to. Put me down, Bro, please.” Nothing. “Rose, tell them they’re gonna die if they stay. Tell them.”

 

The creature whistled long and low in her throat as she answered, a lament for the freshly fallen. “They already know; they’re certain to pass with this world.”

 

“Then we’re leaving, all of us.” No one moved. “Rose, please. If you have to, force them.”

 

Rose ended her song and turned to the sun once more. “The details are beyond me, but there is still something here for them. Something precious I wouldn’t dare take.”

 

“No! Xatu, use psychic.” The bird only crooned in response. Dave switched tactics. “Please, John, I can go with you. I’ll be useful, I swear it on the gods.”

 

The creature’s protest was wordless, a loud shriek that pierced both ear and mind. You flinched, then added, “Jane and Karkat are waiting for you, man. Take care of them for me.”

 

“No, no, no, no. You can't do this, fucking double time me, like the bawdy house closing when you get there and your wagon breaks down on your way home. Guy you got the hots for-” Rose cut him off with a cry.

 

Dirk wasn’t so merciful, putting words to the thought. “Your first love turning you down at your older brother’s funeral.”

 

Dave went utterly slack, defeated. Before the silence could fester, Rose chastised the older Strider. “Tactless child.”

 

“He needs to know, and he needs to leave. I won’t have-”

 

 _“Dirk.”_ You cut him off. “Stop it. Put him down. I’ll see him off.”

 

The other hesitated a moment then nodded. The younger trainer was lowered to his feet and addressed in a serious tone. “Take care of yourself, lil’ man.” They bumped fists. Then, the older brother was gone.

 

Rose nodded to you. “Thank you. In another life, perhaps?”

 

“Until then. Tell everyone hi for me!” You waved as she flew through the gate, leaving you alone with the younger trainer. Dave refused to look you in the eye. “Hey, man. Don’t be like that. We only have a few minutes.”

 

“A few minutes so you can brush me off like dust on your porch yet again? Beat me with your broom until I’m gone.”

 

“Dave-”

 

“Free of me when the wash cloth’s been wrung-”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“-Tell me I'm too young, not the sexy lady you're looking for-”

 

“Dave!” You yelled, then dropped your voice again. “Who cares about that, anyway? You're still my best friend and number one guy.”

 

The smaller trainer blushed and muttered, “Doesn't make it less disgusting.”

 

“It's not gross, it’s super flattering! Really.” Your head was pounding with all your swallowed pain, making it harder to find the right words. “Sorry you wasted all that on me.”

 

Dave slugged you in the shoulder. “Shut up, dude, it wasn’t a waste.”

 

You grinned at each other stupidly. “You reckon there will be a Pokemon League in this new dimension?”

 

“I fucking hope so. How else will I become Champion?”

 

“If not, found a new league! It’ll be completely your own thing instead of this lofty title of Dirk’s you’re chasing after.” You nudged him.

 

“You’re a Champion too, dumbass.”

 

You laughed. “Exactly! Go do something crazy I never would’ve dreamed possible.”

 

The boy caught you in a hug. As could only be expected, he was crying. “Fuck yeah, I will. You wreck that sparkly asshole’s shit for me.”

 

“Of course! He’s gonna get his butt kicked.” You remained in a lopsided embrace until the green light from the gate started flickering. You offered a pair of pokeballs to Dave. “I know you don’t really like Buneary, but would you be willing to adopt her and Jade?”

 

“Oh hell no. As much as I love Jade, Jane can have them. Later, man.” The young trainer took the pokeballs and stepped back into the green haze. With him, the entire gate disappeared.

 

You found Dirk sitting at a bench in Eterna City- arm all patched up. You plopped down right next to the other trainer. Apart from your teams, there wasn't a single soul left, human or monster; not after the god-creature tore through the world.

 

The silence was too heavy in the increased gravity. Finally, Dirk started, “So.”

 

“Salami?”

 

“What.”

 

You prodded the side of Dirk’s face with a muffuletta sandwich. “We may as well eat!”

 

Dirk shook his head, bemused, and took the sandwich. “The world ends, and you have a mind to tote around food with you.”

 

“Hey, going hungry isn't going to help anyone!” Albeit your enthusiasm, your appetite fell off the deep end. “How long do we have anyways?”

 

Dirk sifted through the numbers on his virtual desktop. “Looks like spacetime went a new flavor of elbow macaroni on us. At the summit, it’s three hours until the Lord pops this world in his mouth and moves on to the next.”

 

You stood abruptly. “Three hours?! We need to get moving!”

 

Dirk grabbed your shoulder. “Rein it in, space cowboy. Time is crawling down here. We should have about twice that.” He pulled you back down to the bench. He didn’t remove his hand. “We need to throw down our strategy first.”

 

You both ate then took out notebooks. A habit from long hours planning for the League, you nodded as though to a beat. “Altaria and Charizard will take us to the summit. If we can manage to land, you’ll be able to wield Honedge with Squirtle and Suicune managing defense-”

 

“I hardly need-”

 

 _“Both_ of them will be on defense, and not just yours. That isn’t an option, Dirk. Besides, Suicune’s attacks aren’t well suited for a tag battle.”

 

Dirk conceded quickly. “Alright. I’ll keep the Lord’s attention while the birds recharge.”

 

“Charizard is a dragon, stupid.”

 

“-while the overgrown lizard-bird and the cotton candy bird recharges. When they’re ready, they’ll swing from the top as Dusknoir hits from below. Don’t give me that look. Your precious ghost will be fine- have them use Hyper Beam. Won’t singe a hair on his lumpy, ectoplasmic head.”

 

You chewed your lip. “Are you certain that’s the best plan? Rose said attacks that aren’t elemental or ki based aren’t very effective against the Lord. Even then, only a few are.”

 

“It will be worthwhile to split his attention. I’ll swing from the side while the birds are on cooldown then dance out of range for their beams, assuming I’m still alive at that point.”

 

You grimaced. “You won’t be if the Lord roars. Azelf will suppress him for as long as it can.”

 

Dirk nodded. “The same technique we used to capture Suicune. Azelf gave out after four hours then. Any estimates how long it will last?”

 

You didn’t look him in the eye. “We talked about it with Terezi. If I lend my will to Azelf, we’ll both pass out after about thirteen seconds.”

 

Your rival cursed. He scratched a few numbers on his notebook. “Taking in mind each of our team’s average attack speed, we’ll get in about 18 attacks before you go down and the damned beast tears us apart. We need to land around fifty to take him down. Maximum time if all of us contribute to the brain power pot?”

 

“One and a half minutes, but your reaction times would be worse than a Slakoth. You haven’t adjusted to sharing your will like I have. Maybe if you had a chance to practice...”  


Dirk nodded. “With the cut in speed, someone will die each time the Lord attacks. We’ll last at most fifty five seconds, forty five attacks. That’s assuming he doesn’t hit two at a time. Still not enough, and it’s more risky.” The trainer scratched more numbers on his notebook. After a few minutes, he set it aside, face grim. “No matter how we do this, we won’t make it.”

 

You deflated quick as Jane’s Drifblim. Almost inaudibly, you begged him, “Please don't say that.”

 

“We need to be realistic, or we make our chances worse.”

 

“I’m trying to, alright!” you said. Carefully, Dirk wrapped an arm around you and squeezed in a futile attempt at reassurance. You leaned into it. “This is kinda weird after all this time.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Hehe, guess it’s not about Dave anymore. He kind of doesn’t exist in this world right now!”

 

The taller trainer rested his head on yours. “There is something else we could try. I acquired this recently.” He set something cool and heavy in your lap; a solid red pokeball with a black stripe and pink heart stickers.

 

You straightened, shocked. “Oh no. No, Dirk, what did you do?”

 

“This is our best option right now.”

 

“Rose told us a miracle won’t help! What in the world did you think she meant by that?”

 

Dirk squeezed you tighter. “The feathery asshole is particular about her wording. Given the stakes, it’s worth seeking any loophole we can find in them.”

 

“Enough riddles! And how on Earth did you get Jane and Jake to agree to all this without my hearing about it?”

 

You felt the other trainer go stiff and pull away. “They didn’t. I stole him.”

 

“Fuck, Dirk! That’s- how could you- murder? I asked my pokemon if they were willing to go on this mission- Jane didn’t get to say goodbye- to us either. I thought you cared for Jane; you know how much she loves her team; how could you steal Jake from her?”

 

“John, you’re still regarding Jake as a friend and an equal. Now is the wrong time to forget we’re nothing alike: he’s a god. If he wants to leave, he can regardless of whether there’s a gate. We can still ask him if he’s willing to stay.”

 

“...Alright, fine.” You released the hatch on the pokeball. Materializing in the air before you was a fallen star come to life, Jirachi. Many sought the mythical figure and confided their hopes in him. Were he so inclined, he could grant a wish at the cost of his own thousand year slumber.

 

Jane liked to take him out for tea.

 

“Ay-up! You rang for me?” The god-creature grinned at the two of you cheerily, his old mental voice warping until it settled into something your mind interpreted as a hundred years outdated. As every time he was summoned, something new was written on the pages stuck to his head; wish tags. Out of respect for the writers, Jake asked that you never read them.

 

Without greeting, Dirk summarized the situation then asked, “Are you willing to fall asleep here? You’ll die.”

 

“I’d hate to take any wooden nickels, but I haven’t much of a choice, do I? You lads are in a right pickle.”

 

You smiled, albeit grimly. “Thanks, Jake.”

 

It was always quite something to have a fallen star beam at you. His very human glasses didn't make it any less surreal. “Think nothing of it! Our friendship’s been berries; assisting you is the least I can do.”

 

Dirk nodded to him. “You’re willing to grant us a wish then.” It wasn’t a question, yet it was clear your rival was hoping the pokemon would say no, to flee and be safe.

 

Again, Jake’s joy was utterly dazzling; even moreso when you were desperate for anything positive you could cling you. “It’d be my honor to receive your hopes and desires.”

 

The other trainer was clinical. “We need to defeat the Lord of Time or permanently disable him.”

 

Jirachi blinked at him. “That was clear as day! What of your dreams? I want to hear those as well. Is there any sort of prize you'd like?”

 

Startled you said, “Oh, we don't need any sort of prize.”

 

“Nonsense! The hero deserves a handsome reward for challenging the big bad.”

 

You were always amazed an ancient creature could be so ideal. You hadn’t seen a fraction of the horrors Jake knows, and you’d lived through the end of the world. It was an understatement to say you admired him deeply. “Thanks, man. I agree with Dirk though. More than anything, I want to do what I can in the next couple hours to make sure we’re successful.”

 

The god-creature closed his eyes. His form gave off a faint, golden glow, and his pages flapped as though in a strong breeze. You held your breath for a long moment. Then, the wind died. Jake was frowning at the two of you. “Bugger. Dialga is a bit above my paygrade. Seems I can’t defeat him for you.”

 

You weren’t shocked. This is precisely what you expected. Regardless, his words settled in your stomach like a ball of lead, a heavy, poisonous weight.

 

Your voice stuck in your throat, but Dirk had no trouble speaking. Rather, he cursed wildly before regaining his collected demeanor and addressed the Jirachi. “Escape then. Leave us. We’ll defeat him on our own.”

 

Jake shook his head. He picked up your own notebooks and handed them to you and Dirk. “C’mon then, I want your wishes! Write them down. Didn’t you ever want to be someone special? Accomplish something wonderful?”

 

The other trainer cracked his neck and looked about as though pondering it. Then he deadpanned, “When I grow up, I want to become the strongest trainer in the League, the Champion.”

 

A laugh rose past the weight in your stomach and bubbled from your throat. “Wouldn’t it be lovely if I became a well known breeder? While I’m at it, I want the man of my dreams to fall in love with me.” It’s your first time saying it out loud, but you’ve both known for years.

 

Your comment won a smile from Dirk, but Jake pouted and said, “I can’t give you something you already have.”

 

“No point offering a magic solution to a pair of dudes that already won it all with their own sweat and blood then, is there? Get out of here, man. Live.” Dirk offered you a fist bump for your shared accomplishments.

 

You accepted. “Exactly! Though I would’ve loved more time to enjoy having it all, hehe. Maybe Dave would’ve moved on eventually, too.”

 

Your rival grimaced. “I doubt it. The lil’ shit adores you.” Painfully casual, he added, “We should've gotten together anyways, quit wasting so much time.” His lip trembled as he said it.

 

The lead in your stomach dropped straight to your toes as his regret mixed with yours. “Oh, Dirk.”

 

Jake was never one for picking up on a moment. He said, “That right there is the oyster’s earrings; what lovely dreams! Thanks for sharing.” The fallen star smiled at you, and it was a lovely smile, containing all the depth and wonder of the night sky. “Thrice I’ll grant your wishes then. We can have a little chit-chat after I nap for 3000 years!”

 

Dirk protested, “Don't die over our pussyfooting, Jake.” He was ignored.

 

Wind whipped at all of you, this time very real. Three pages appeared on Jake’s head, bearing your wishes, and the large, third eye on his stomach opened wide. The god-creature shone with blinding light, but you couldn't look away from the terrifying, all seeing eye. You were transfixed.

 

The light expanded outward, engulfing you, Dirk, and the ruins of the city as far as you could see. You were battered by a furious gale, nearly knocking you from the bench. You clung desperately to your rival. He hid his sensitive eyes in your shirt.

 

The color faded from the star and the world fell silent. For a moment, you stare blankly at each other. Jake was asleep on the ground, lying so still he looked dead.

 

Then, Dirk released you and scrambled for his notebook. Frantically, he wrote digits and formulas across the page that mean nothing to you.

 

“Dirk? What's wrong?”

 

“Shit, this doesn't make any sense. The numbers changed.”

 

You wrung your hands, worry overtaking your empty grin. “You mean your estimates until the dimension collapses? Do we have less time? Dirk, answer me.”

 

The trainer dropped his pencil and notebook. “The Lord of Time must’ve noticed Jake’s little stunt. It moved more of its existence into our dimension. The damned thing is buffed straight to Anistar and back, plus the sheer density is further warping spacetime.”

 

You we're already terrified of your odds, and the Lord of Time got stronger. You could barely breathe enough to ask, “How long, Dirk?”

 

“At the summit, about thirty minutes. Here, 45 years, give or take a few months.”

 

“Forty five years?!”

 

He nodded. “Outside this region, its stretches to four millennia. We bring Jake out there, he’ll wake up before we get flushed down the toilet.”

 

Your fingers curled around the edge of the bench, steadying you as you took in the dizzying news. Jake's new wishtags caught your eye. They were written in some unholy amalgamate of yours and your rival’s handwriting, though they weren't the words you spoke aloud.

 

_You don't deserve any of this, Jake. I wish you'll live through this disaster. Love you, man, even if I'd never say it to your face._

 

_Being the strongest trainer is meaningless if we can't defeat the Lord of Time. I wish for more strength. I don't care if I have to bleed for it, if it hurts. This is the last world he destroys._

 

The third tag was a good deal longer, trailing all the way to the ground. You had to move closer to read it.

 

_I wish we could spend more time together, you know, romantically. I never would've gotten this far without him. The League was the end goal, but he was the challenge at every step, pushing me to become a better person and trainer. Having such a wonderful rival is the only reason I made it here, and I wish I didn't waste all of my opportunities with him. I wish I could kiss him at Lake Valor, like I should've that night. I wish I could take him on a date after, at the fancy fuckin restaurant. I wish I could be with him without worrying what others thought of the persona I've crafted._

 

_I wish I could buy him that stupidly expensive ribbon he said was ironic; I have more money than I know what to do with. I wouldn't have minded spending it on crazy dates, maybe his dream wedding. I’ll prank him at the altar so hard. Best ceremony ever. I wish I could buy him a cottage in Flo aroma. I would love to wake up with him in my arms._

 

_I wish I could be brave enough to tell him I'm sorry. Giving him up wasn't worth focusing on winning the League or any of those other things. I'm really proud of him and of what we have together, and I should've acted like it. I should've told every one how lucky I am, the whole entire world. I shoulda called him hon or some other toothache inducing anecdote so everyone knew he's mine. I wish for another chance with him._

 

You understood why Jake asked you never to read others’ wishes. You had tears running down your face.

 

Dirk was looking the other way when you stood up, but you knew from his expression that he read over your shoulder. He looked the part of a psychopomp. He was Death incarnate, yet he was also the collector that claimed all the life in the world for himself, and he was bubbling with it.

 

Miraculously managing to form a sentence, you asked, “You really wanted to kiss me way back in Valor? We were still kids then! Hell, that was before I befriended Dave.”

 

“Why do you think I regret it.” The Deathly part of his expression threatened to become dominant, then lost to giddiness. “You're planning on nailing me with a cake to the face over our vows. You daydreamed about marrying me.”

 

A blush overtook your face. “It… sounds kind of nice. As does that other bit.”

 

He stepped right up to you and asked, “Which bit?”

 

“Like you really need to ask!” You spluttered. “The bit where you want to spend nights together in a little cottage in the flower field.”

 

Rather than answer, he kissed you. It was long overdue and all the sweeter for it. You melted into it at the time, knowing there were forty years more of it to come; long decades of arduous training and evenings of soft kisses shared with the only other man in the world. That was how you came to be at the summit of Coronet, a battle hardened team at your belt and a lifetime’s partner and rival at your side. You are ready to face the Lord of Time together.


End file.
